


Unexpected Reaction

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, the Sheriff is an awesome Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Stiles was sure this wasn't going to end well. His Dad was not going to take the news well. Not at all.





	Unexpected Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/43855784047/bj-hunnicutts-blog-sterek-au-you-two-seem-to)

 

Stiles had never been more scared in his life.  Not when faced with a kanima, not when he had gone up against an Alpha Pack.  No this was by far the scariest thing he had ever done.

“What did you do?” Sheriff Stilinski demanded upon seeing his son fidget in the chair across from his desk.

“I didn’t—I didn’t _do_ anything!” Stiles protested.

“Really?  Then why do you look like you’re going to piss yourself?” he questioned.

Stiles opened his mouth to retort when instead he blurted out, “I’m dating Derek Hale!”  Stiles could have hit himself.  That was not how this was supposed to go.  He was supposed to ease his Dad into it.

His Dad nodded.  “Okay, invite him over for dinner Friday.”  He then went back to his paperwork.

“Wait—What?  That’s it?  Don’t you mind that I’m with Derek?” Stiles couldn’t help but question even though the smart part of him was telling him not to look a gift horse in the mouth but hey he’s never done the smart thing before.  Not when it comes to talking that is.

The Sheriff sighed putting down his pen to look at his son.  “Of course I mind,” he began, “but I remember the look on Laura’s face when I told them their whole family was dead.”  He paused.  “And Derek’s when I arrested him for her death.”  He tried not to think about it too much.  “Maybe I think he deserves a break.”

Stiles couldn’t believe it.  He was sure he was going to arrest him or even more likely _shoot_ him.  But then again everything his Dad said was true.  Derek did deserve some happiness.

“Yeah, me too.”  And he got up to leave.

“Don’t forget Stiles.  Friday dinner,” he reminded.

He turned back smiling softly at his Dad.  “He’ll be there,” he promised.


End file.
